Shame? GERMAN
by Leonie1988
Summary: Was waere geschehen, wenn Lorelai nicht abgehauen waere, sondern schon viel frueher von Emily und Richard rausgeschmissen worden waere? I'll translate the story into english when I have time!
1. Shame on you, Gilmore!

**S h a m e ?  
**

Lorelai-centric, LL angedeutet, AU, Lorelai/Gilmores

Inhalt: Was waere gewesen, wenn Lorelai nicht abgehauen waere und die Gilmores sie rausgeschmissen haetten?

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert nichts... ausser vielleicht Elias!

Note: Mein erster Versuch, seid gnaedig!

* * *

1985:

„Lorelai, wir dachten wir könnten mit dieser Scham leben, aber du hast uns mit dieser Sache zu sehr verletzt. Die Leute erwarten diesen Schritt von uns und wir können nur so weitermachen wie bisher, wenn du… gehst."

Sie wusste nicht ob sie das, was ihr Vater ihr gerade gesagt hatte, richtig verstanden hatte. Natürlich war sie mit ihren Eltern nie gut ausgekommen und sie schien nie genug für ihre Ansprüche zu sein, aber sie rauszuschmeißen, hassten sie sie wirklich so sehr?

„Aber wo… soll ich hin? Wovon sollen wir leben und…"

„Es ist das Beste so." sagte Emily.

Lorelai starrte ihre Eltern nur an, sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, sie hatte doch sonst immer etwas parat, doch in dieser Situation fiel ihr nichts ein, was sie hätte kontern können, nichts was ihre Eltern so verletzt hätte, wie sie es gerade getan hatten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft sie so sehr verletzt und enttäuscht hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte Emily recht, vielleicht war es so das Beste, für sie selber und für ihr ungeborenes Kind.

„Wir möchten, dass du bei morgen Mittag verschwunden bist. Nimm dir alles mit was du brauchst, wir werden dir auch noch ein bisschen Geld geben, aber das ist alles, mehr können wir für dich nicht tun."

Lorelai nickte nur, drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer, welches 24 Stunden später wahrscheinlich schon in ein neues Gästezimmer umgewandelt werden würde.

Wenn Emily und Richard gewusst hätten, dass dies das letzte Mal für eine ausgesprochen lange Zeit war, dass sie ihre Tochter sehen würden, hätten sie diesem Moment wohl mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, denn sobald Lorelai sich umgedreht hatte, verließen auch sie den Raum und wendeten sich wieder ihrem Alltag zu.

* * *

Noch am selben Abend, nachdem ihre Eltern ins Bett gegangen waren, verließ Lorelai heimlich das Haus, nur mit den nötigsten Klamotten und ein bisschen selbst Erspartem, sie würde ganz sicher kein Geld von ihren Eltern annehmen. Schon als sie vor dem großen eisernen Tor stand wusste sie nicht mehr weiter. Zu wenig Geld für ein Taxi und die Busse fuhren um diese Zeit auch nicht mehr. Blieb nur noch Daumen raus und warten. Es war kalt und nass und Lorelai hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben um diese Uhrzeit noch jemanden zu finden, der sie mitnehmen konnte und wollte, bis ein Volkswagen um die Ecke kam und neben ihr stehen blieb. Das Fenster wurde heruntergekurbelt und weil niemand etwas sagte, begann sie: „Guten Abend, können sie mich vielleicht mitnehmen?"

„Ja, wir fahren nach New York, steig ein!"

New York war wahrscheinlich besser als gar nichts. Vielleicht würde sie dort etwas zum schlafen finden.

„Vielen Dank!"

„Gern geschehen! Wir sind Mr. Und Mrs. Danes!"

„Was macht den ein so junges Ding wie du um diese Uhrzeit in Richtung New York City? Bist abgehauen?"

„Nein, das wäre ja noch ganz was anderes. Ich wurde von meinen Eltern rausgeschmissen, weil ich ihre Ehre besudelt habe."

„Die Ehre?"

„Ich bin schwanger, in Hartford wird man nicht mit 16 schwanger, man plant seinen Debütantinnenball."

„Weißt du wo du heute Nacht schläfst?"

„Nein, ich habe diesen Ausflug nicht gerade lange im voraus geplant."

Warum erzählte sie diesen Leuten all diese Dinge? Wahrscheinlich weil sie momentan die einzigen waren, die ihr zuhörten.

„… mein Bruder leitet ein Asylheim in der 53sten Straße… sollen wir dich dort absetzten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir kurzfristig noch ein Bett organisieren kann! Wir würden dich bei uns schlafen lassen, aber wir wohnen auch nicht in NYC, wir übernachten bei Freunden."

„Nein, das ist wunderbar, um einiges besser als auf der Straße zu sitzen."

„Hast du nicht irgendwelche Verwandten oder Freunde, zu denen du gehen könntest?"

„Die gehören alle mit in diesen unendlichen Teufelskreis mit rein, auch der Vater. Wenn ich es wirklich schaffen will auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, muss ich mich komplett von dieser Welt entfernen!"

„Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, du wirkst wie jemand, der sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lässt! Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?"

Lorelai überlegte kurz, ob sie ihnen ihren echten Namen sagen sollte, entschied sich aber schnell dafür, weil sie ihnen wirklich vertraute und antwortete: „Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

* * *

Die ersten Monate waren sehr hart, die Suppenküche gab an jeden nur sehr kleine Portionen aus, Lorelai hatte durch ihren kleinen Einwohner jedoch ständig Hunger und musste betteln um vom Verteiler mehr zu bekommen.

Das nette Ehepaar welches sie aufgelesen hatte, die Danes, brachten ihr von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar grundlegende Hygieneartikel, was im Heim schon Luxus war und später auch Windeln und Babykram. Sie hatte mit ihrer Hilfe ein festes Bett und ein Schließfach im Obdachlosenheim bekommen.

Sie brachte Lorelai Leigh Gilmore um 4.03 Uhr in einer stürmischen Nacht in der Praxis eines freiwilligen Arztes zur Welt und machte Mrs. Danes zur Patentante, auch wenn es keine Taufe gab, weil sie eigentlich nicht an so etwas glaubte. Rory war das perfekteste kleine Wesen, was sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Perfekte kleine Hände und Füßchen, Samthaut, strahlend blaue Augen und nur ein ganz paar Haare auf ihrem Glatzkopf. Als sie ihre kleine Tochter in den Armen hielt wusste sie, dass alles gut werden würde, zusammen würden sie das alles durchstehen, zusammen würden sie es schaffen.

Als Rory ein paar Monate alt war begann Lorelai auf der Straße zu singen, hauptsächlich Popsongs von denen sie den Text ganz kannte, um Rory ein wenig mehr ermöglichen zu können.

Die Leute auf der Straße waren meist sehr großzügig und so konnte Lorelai ihr schon bald einen Schneeanzug für den Winter im Sekond-Hand Laden kaufen. Restliche Klamotten nähte sie aus Resten aus der Altkleidersammlung und aus ihren eigenen Sachen. Eines Tages, als sie gerade „99 Luftballons" von Nena zum Besten gab, sah sie in der Menge plötzlich Francine Hayden, Christophers Mutter, und tauchte geschickt ab. Mit Chris hatte sie keinen Kontakt, aber wie sollte er auch herausfinden wo sie war… sie nahm sich vor ihm in nächster Zeit mal zu schreiben oder ihn anzurufen.

Alles schien bergauf zu gehen bis zu jener schicksalhaften Nacht, als ein paar Männer im Heim einen Aufstand machten, damit sie größere Portionen zum Essen bekamen. Mrs. Danes hatte Rory abgeholt und sie sollte für ein paar Tage bei ihr bleiben, damit Lorelai Zeit hatte um auf Jobsuche zu gehen. Im Tumult des Aufstands merkte niemand, wie Lorelai, gerade junge 18 Jahre alt in eine alte Besenkammer gezogen und von einem schwarzen Mit-30iger vergewaltigt wurde.

„Lorelai, was ist mit deinem Gesicht geschehen?"

„…Ich bin in einen kleinen Kampf mit einer Obdachlosen geraten, weil die mir meine Essensration stehlen wollte… ich war beim Arzt, ich bin okay…" Stille Tränen liefen Lorelai die Wange hinunter, als Mrs. Danes das sah, sagte sie: „Jetzt reichts, ihr kommt mit mir, dieses Mal kannst du mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen… nimm meine Hilfe an… verstanden?"

Lorelai nickte: "Okay."

Und so packte sie ihre sprichwörtlich sieben Sachen und machte sich mit ihrer Tochter und Mrs. Danes auf in das kleine Örtchen Stars Hollow. Das Haus der Danes war relativ klein, Lorelai schlief zusammen mit Rory im Wohnzimmer und Mr. und Mrs. Danes und ihr Sohn Lukas schliefen oben. Luke, wie er auch genannt wurde, stand kurz vor seinem 20. Geburtstag und er und Lorelai verstanden sich auf anhieb fantastisch. Er gab ihr und Rory eine Führung durchs schöne Stars Hollow. Mr. Danes besaß einen kleinen Elektrikladen im Herzen der Stadt , direkt neben dem schönen Park mit dem Gazebo.

„Ich liebe es hier, aber weißt was hier wirklich fehlt?" Sie ließ ihn nicht antworten, sondern fügte schnell hinzu: „Kaffee, ein Ort mit seeehr viel gutem Kaffee und ungesundem Essen!"

„Kaffee kannst du dahinten bei Weston's bekommen, aber weißt du, dass dich das Zeug eines Tages töten wird?"

„Dann sterbe ich aber verdammt glücklich!"

* * *

Eine Woche verging. Lorelai hatte bisher niemandem von dem Überfall erzählt, sie verdrängte es so gut es ging, aber die Erinnerungen schafften es, meistens nachts auf dem Sofa, sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zu drängen. Sie musste etwas tun, sie musste aktiv werden und sie wollte sich nicht noch länger bei den Danes einnisten.

So nahm sie sich Rory und die Karre, die die Danes ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten und machte sich in Stars Hollow auf die Suche nach einem Job.

Sie fragte bei Weston's, in einem Restaurant mit komischen Speisekarten und wurde zuletzt zu einem Tanzstudio geschickt. Ein bisschen Standarttanz würde sie mit links machen können.

„Hallo mein Liebes, was kann ich für dich tun? Willst du Tanzstunden nehmen? Oh ist die süß, ist das Deine?"

„Ja, das ist meine Tochter Rory und ich bin Lorelai Gilmore, ich suche einen Job, Stunden kann ich mir nicht leisten. Aber ich kann tanzen, sagen mir einen beliebigen Standarttanz und ich tanze ihn gleich hier auf der Straße! Ein gewisser Alfred hat mich zu ihnen geschickt, das sie vielleicht einen Job für mich hätten!"

„Oh Al! Ich würde dir gerne helfen und dir einen Job geben, aber ich habe dieses Studio erst vor einem halben Jahr eröffnet und kann mir deshalb noch keine Hilfskraft leisten. Weißt du was, frag Mia, sie hat ein Inn hier in Stars Hollow und hat viele Angestellte, sie kann sicherlich etwas für dich tun!"

„Das klingt doch super, Dankeschön! Wissen sie zufällig auch etwas wo ich günstig schlafen kann? Ich brauche nicht viel, nur ein Bett, eine Kommode und ein Bad."

„Auch da würde ich an deiner Stelle Mia fragen, warte du sagst du bist Lorelai?"

„Ja, wir leben momentan bei den Danes, aber ich möchte deren Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren!"

„Ja, sie haben mir von euch erzählt! Willkommen in Stars Hollow, dem verrücktesten Städtchen dieser Welt!"

„Das passt dann ja hervorragend zu mir!"

Drei Stunden später kam sie erschöpft, aber glücklich wieder zurück und erzählte Mrs. Danes und Luke alles, was sie geschehen war.

„Und Mia gibt mir nicht nur einen Job, sondern lässt mich für eine geringe Miete sogar im Geräteschuppen wohnen! Sie wollte mich erst so da wohnen lassen, aber ich habe drauf bestanden, dass mir jedenfalls ein kleiner Betrag von meinem Gehalt abgezogen wird!"

„Ich freue mich sehr für dich! Wir hätten euch zwar auch sehr gerne noch eine Weile hier behalten, aber ich weiß ja wie wichtig es dir ist auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."

„Aber du kommst uns doch besuchen, oder?" fragte Luke und Lorelai strahlte ich an und sagte: „Sehr gerne, wann immer ich kann! Ich wüsste gar nicht mehr, was ich ohne euch tun würde, geschweige denn, wo ich jetzt wäre!"

* * *

Zwei Wochen später war sie umgezogen, hatte sich schön eingerichtet und hatte einen Arbeitsalltag. Alles war perfekt bis sie merkte, dass sie noch ein bisschen mehr als blaue Flecke und Schrammen von ihrem Vergewaltiger davongetragen hatte. Sie war doch extra zum Arzt gegangen und hatte sich die Pille danach geben lassen, das durfte doch alles nicht war sein! Sie heulte die ganze Nacht nachdem sie es herausgefunden hatte. Wie sollte sie bloß von einem kleinen Zimmermädchengehalt für zwei Kinder sorgen? Aber als sie am nächsten Morgen über der Kloschüssel hing und sich von ihrem Frühstück erleichterte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie auch dieses Hindernis überstehen würde. Zuerst musste sie Mrs. Danes und Mia die Wahrheit über den Vorfall erzählen und dann von dem Rest. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, natürlich hauptsächlich wegen ihrer zwei Kinder, aber auch weil sie ihren Eltern die Genugtuung nicht geben wollte. Sie würde sie nie wieder kontaktieren oder ihnen irgendwelche Informationen von sich oder ihren Enkelkindern zukommen lassen. Sollten sie doch irgendwann wieder angekrochen kommen. Lorelai wusste nämlich, dass sie zwar böse Menschen waren, immerhin hatten sie ihre 16jährige Tochter schwanger auf die Straße gesetzt, aber sie hatten auch schöne Zeiten erlebt, als Lorelai noch viel jünger gewesen war, waren sie eine fast normale Familie gewesen. Es könnte also sein, dass dieser weiche Kern irgendwann wieder zum Vorschein kommt… obwohl, wenn sie recht drüber nachdachte, nach zwei Jahren ohne Kontakt…

* * *

1991:

„Sookie, Sookie! Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist!"

Lorelai sprang auf und ab und Sookie machte mit ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was vor sich ging.

„Was denn, was denn?"

„Du wirst es nicht fassen! Niemals, rate!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, jetzt spanne mich nicht auf die Folter!"

„Ich habe 3 Millionen Dollar in der Lotterie gewonnen, kannst du das glauben?"

Lorelai hörte auf zu springen, redete aber wie ein Wasserfall weiter: „Endlich kann ich alles machen von dem ich je geträumt habe, alles! Ich eröffne mein eigenes Inn in dem du Chefköchin wirst und ich kann Rory und Elias auf die besten Schulen schicken, ich kann endlich aus dem Geräteschuppen ausziehen! Ich weiß, ich kaufe das Twickham Haus, das steht zum Verkauf! Oh Sookie, ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen! Ich kann mir mein eigenes Starbucks kaufen! Und ich kann Luke das Geld leihen, sodass er endlich den alten Elektrikladen seines Vaters in sein eigenes Diner umbauen kann! Seid die beiden gestorben sind, kommt er aus seiner Trauer kaum mehr raus!"

„Genau wie du!"

„Aber es waren nicht meine Eltern, obwohl sie meinen Eltern wahrscheinlich am nächsten kommen."

„Oh Lorelai, ich freue mich so sehr für dich, wenn es jemand verdient hat dann du!"

* * *

2003:

„Mum, kann ich heute noch ein paar Stunden im Sparbereich arbeiten? Ich habe diese supercoole Lederbüchertasche gesehen, die ist perfekt für die Uni, die muss ich unbedingt haben!"

„Na klar mein Schatz, aber denk dran, eigentlich müsste ich dich nicht bezahlen, ich habe dich schon zur Welt gebracht…"

„Mum…" Rory verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Jaja, ist doch aber war. Sag deinem Bruder, wenn du ihn siehst, dass sein Fußballtrikot gewaschen ist und dass er seinen neuen Super-Putter nur bekommt, wenn seine Mathenoten besser werden oder er wenigstens das Jahr schafft."

„Das mit dem Trikot sage ich ihm, den Rest kannst du ihm aber selbst sagen."

„Oh Rory…"

„Nein, sei brav und räum dein Zimmer auf!"

„Ja Mum… aber erst mal muss ich unsere Brötchen verdienen gehen."

„Aber heute Abend!"

Lorelai gibt Rory einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange, nimmt ihre Tasche und verschwindet durch die Haustür.

„Emily, wo sind meine schwarzen Schuhe mit den Lederriemen?"

„Richard, welche von deinen 300 Paar schwarzen Schuhen mit Lederriemen meinst du genau?"

„Na die Schwarzen mit… mit den Riemen."

„Ein bisschen genauer bitte?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen, frag Maria, die wird's schon wissen."

„Danke für deine große Hilfe!"

„Ach Richard, es tut mir leid, aber ihr Geburtstag war letzte Woche, du weißt genau, dass ich dann nicht gut drauf bin, stell mir einfach keine blöden Fragen!"

„Ja Emily, ich bin auch nicht gut drauf um diese Zeit, aber fahr mich bitte nicht so an."

„Ich hab mich ja schon entschuldigt!"

„Ist ja okay… es ist schon so lange her, wie mag sie wohl aussehen?"

„Ja und ihr Kind, es ist jetzt schon 18. Wo wohnt sie? Ist sie verheiratet? Was ist ihr Job?"

„Emily, du weißt wir könnten…"

„Nein, ich will ihr nicht hinterher spionieren und unter ihre Augen können wir auch nicht mehr treten… warum haben wir bloß nicht viel früher gemerkt, was für einen riesigen Fehler wir begangen haben?"

„Oder wir fragen Chris, er weiß sicher wo sie ist."

„Dabei würde ich mich auch nicht viel besser fühlen und wir wissen nicht einmal ob er überhaupt Kontakt mit ihr hat! Verdammt, wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob sie noch lebt!"

„Nun mal den Teufel mal nicht an die Wand, sie ist eine Gilmore, sie wird sich schon durchgeschlagen haben."

„Aber allein."

„Ja, allein."

Elias und sein Golf Kumpel Ben stehen an der Sportrezeption vom Club und warten auf die Bestätigung ihrer Startzeit.

„Gut, dass sie noch eine hatten! Obwohl 15.10 Uhr echt spät ist… aber besser als nichts."

„Ja, Hauptsache es ist noch heute, die nächsten Tage hätten wir beide nicht gekonnt!"

„Mr. Gilmore, Mr Bredshaw?"

Stan kam auf sie zu und hatte einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ihre Startzeit wurde gekänzelt. Ein wichtiges Mitglied möchte kurzfristig eine Geschäftsrunde spielen, das hat leider Vorrang! Ihr wisst, wenn ich etwas tun könnte, würde ich!"

„Das geht schon klar, wir buchen einfach für nächste Woche eine und gehen heute nur auf der Drivingrange trainieren!"

„Hey Stan!" Richard kam aus dem Restaurant zur Sportrezeption und wendete sich and en Spielführer.

„Guten Tag!"

„Hat alles geklappt? Können Mr. Stiles und ich heute spielen?"

„Ja, diese jungen Herren haben sich bereiterklärt ihren Platz freizugeben."

Richard wendete sich um und betrachtete die beiden Jungs und sagte dann zu Ben: „Vielen Dank, ich werde mich dafür revanchieren! Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag! Stan…"

Richard verschwand wieder ins Restaurant und Stan zog sich ins Büro zurück.

„Na das war ja mal wieder ein bisschen zu offensichtlich…"

„Ja, sobald diese reichen Schnösel mich sehen, reden sie nur noch mit dir… die haben wohl alle vergessen, dass wir in einem Zeitalter leben, in dem Farbige und Schwarze wählen dürfen."

„Du bist aber auch ein reicher Schnösel, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen reich, aber ich bin weit davon entfernt ein Schnösel zu sein, soweit würde Mum es nie kommen lassen."

„Deine Mum ist echt die Coolste, schade, dass sie deine Mum ist."

Elias guckte ihn schief an.

„Warum?"

„Naja, so kann ich nicht mit ihr flirten!"

„Ih Ben, du bist echt unmöglich, widerlich alleine die Vorstellung!"

„Was kann ich denn bitte dafür, dass deine Mutter mega heiß ist?"

Elias ließ den Kommentar so stehen. All seine Freunde waren auf seine Mutter scharf, kein Wunder, sie war ja auch erst Anfang 30.

„Komm, lass uns wenigstens ein paar Bälle schlagen."

„Ja gut, lass gehen."

„Mum? …Mum? Ich bin wieder da!"

„Ja, ich habe dich schon beim ersten `Mum?` laut und deutlich gehört! Was gibt's Schatzi?"

„Nenn mich bitte nicht Schatzi, das ist peinlich!"

„Ich tue es ja nicht auf der offenen Straße, aber es ist doch sooo ein schönes Wort: Du bist der Schatz meiner Lenden!"

„Irgh, das war ja schön ausgedrückt!"

„Ich bin ja auch eine Künstlerin der Worte!"

Lorelai grinst Rory an, diese verdreht aber nur ihre Augen. „Ich weiß, dafür bist du ja auch berühmt!"

„Ganz recht!" lächelt Lorelai triumphierend.

„Du Mum, ich soll einen Aufsatz über eine Person schreiben, die ich nicht kenne und ich habe da an einen meiner Großeltern gedacht."

Lorelai war geschockt, sie wusste, dass sie ihren Kinder eines Tages die ganze Wahrheit erzählen musste, aber war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür?

„Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Du warst gerade ein wenig abwesend… kannst du mir ein wenig von ihnen erzählen? Ich weiß, dass da etwas ist, was du mir noch nicht erzählt hast. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass sie gestorben sind und du dann auf eigenen Beinen stehen musstest als du noch mit mir schwanger warst."

Lorelai atmete tief ein und aus.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich mit euch nicht ganz ehrlich war was eure Großeltern angeht, aber ich erzähle euch das am Besten zusammen, wenn Elias nach Hause kommt."

„Gut, später also, auch wenn du mich jetzt verdammt neugierig gemacht hast!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ich moechte so gerne eure Meinung hoeren, gerade weil es meine erste veroeffentlichte Story ist und ihr sicherlich noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschlaege habt!


	2. Not bad!

**S h a m e ?**

Kapitel 2: Not bad!

Später am Abend, als Elias wieder nach Hause gekommen war, setzten die drei sich gemeinsam, mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, aufs Sofa und Lorelai begann ihren Kindern die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Sie schilderte, wie und mit welchen Begründungen Emily und Richard sie rausgeschmissen hatten, von ihrer und später ihrer und Rorys Zeit im Asylantenheim und von ihrer Vergewaltigung, von der beide zwar wussten, aber nie genau wo es passiert war und dass ihre Großeltern ihren Teil dazu beigetragen hatten, ohne es natürlich zu wollen. Während Lorelai ihre traurige Lebensgeschichte erzählte, rückten Elias und Rory immer näher an ihre Mutter heran und kuschelten sich zum Schluss regelrecht an sie. Dann begann Lorelai von ihren, (wohl) noch sehr lebendigen Eltern zu erzählen und von ihrem Leben im Gilmore Haus, vor ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft und ihrer Kindheit.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte euch all das nicht verschweigen dürfen, aber ich wollte es euch auch nicht zu früh erzählen, dass ihr davon nicht irgendwie eine Macke erleidet, immerhin habe ich nicht gewartet bis ihr über 25 seid, so wie Liv Taylor, die erst mega spät erfahren hat, dass ihr Vater gar nicht ihr Vater ist. Und sicherlich war es für mich auch einfacher über meine Eltern als tote Menschen zu sprechen, so konnte ich sie besser aus meinen Gedanken verbannen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir jetzt nicht böse!"

„Oh Mum, nein wir sind dir nicht böse, wie könnten wir auch? Oder Rory?"

„Nein Mum, sind wir nicht! Ich hätte wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan! Ich verstehe sehr gut, das die beiden für dich gestorben waren, nachdem sie dich auf die Straße gesetzt haben! Du hättest uns natürlich die Wahrheit sagen können, ohne dass wir verrückt geworden wären oder so, aber…"

„… aber wir verstehen und lieben dich über alles. Es tut mir leid, wo du überall für uns durch musstest, das muss echt hart gewesen sein."

„Danke, ihr seid süß! Ich liebe euch auch über alles andere auf dieser Welt! Euch habe ich sogar im Zeichen meiner unbeschreiblichen Liebe meine Figur geopfert!"

„Glaub mir, mit deiner Figur ist alles wunderbar… das muss ich mir täglich von meinen Freunden anhören." Elias schneidet eine Grimasse, woraufhin Rory und Lorelai lachen müssen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt haben sagt Lorelai:

„Wollt ihr sie trotzdem kennenlernen? Also ich möchte sie nie wiedersehen, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch gerne sagen wo sie wohnen und euch eine Telefonnummer geben oder so."

„Danke, aber solche Menschen muss ich nun wirklich nicht kennenlernen, es ist für mich schon schlimm genug, dass ich deren Namen tragen muss."

„Aber…"

„Nein Mum, Elias hat recht, ich möchte sie auch nicht treffen! Wir sind auf deiner Seite!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt liefen Lorelai bereits schon dicke Tränen über die Wange und sie drückte ihre zwei Kinder noch fester an sich.

„Ihr seid die besten Kinder die sich eine Mutter wünschen kann… aber solltet ihr doch irgendwann eure Meinung ändern, sagt mir einfach Bescheid."

„Ich glaube ich schreibe meinen Aufsatz über Miss Pattys zweiten Ehemann, der war doch auch am Broadway…"

„Ja oder über Elvis, dann kann ich dir zum vortragen seine Frisur machen! Ohja!"

„Ich glaube das würde nicht so gut kommen Mum!"

„War ja nur ein Vorschlag!" Lorelai machte einen dicken Schmollmund.

„Danke, aber meine Antwort bleibt nein, da kannst du schmollen wie du willst!"

„Ich krieg dich schon noch überredet."

„Im Traum nicht."

* * *

Drei Monate später…

„Sookie?"

„Ja?"

„Ist die Obstplatte für den Wellnessbereich schon fertig? Ich kann sie dann gleich mitnehmen, ich muss noch ein paar hochgestochene Herrschaften begrüßen. Die ätzen mich echt an."

„Oh, die Snobs wollen mit dem Chef reden, aber du schaffst das schon, du bist immerhin unter solchen Leuten aufgewachsen, du weißt wie man mit den umgehen muss, ich würde da total versagen."

„Ich wäre da lieber nicht aufgewachsen… aber naja, die Arbeit ruft! Es wird nach dem Besitzer verlang? Ich bin schon unterwegs! Ahoi!"

„Vergiss nicht deine Flagge zu hissen Kapitän Ahab!"

„Jaja, wünsch mir Glück!"

Lorelai griff sich die Liste mit den Namen der Gäste von der Rezeption um nachzugucken, wer sie genau sprechen wollte, als sie erstarrte.

„Emily Gilmore" flüsterte sie.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu Sookie in die Küche, stellte die Obstplatte zurück und gab ihr stumm die Namensliste in die Hand.

„Was soll ich damit und was macht das Obst wieder hier? Lorelai? Lorelai?"

„Zettel… dritter Name von oben, dass sollte all deine Fragen beantworten."

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Lorelai wieder hereingekommen war, betrachtete Sookie den Zettel in ihren Händen genauer.

„Emily…" sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Du meinst deine Mutter, mit der du seid 18,5 Jahren nicht gesprochen hast ist hier in deinem Hotel?"

„Ja… kannst du bitte unten im Spa anrufen, dass ich nicht kommen werde? Ich gehe nach Hause, ein Treffen mit Emily Gilmore muss ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun."

„Alles was du möchtest, aber denk drüber nach."

„Hey Mum! Warum bist du denn schon zurück?"

„Hey, na? Ich gehe einem ganz bestimmten Gast des Spas aus dem Weg…" antwortet sie ohne Späße oder einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey raus mit der Sprache, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

„Deine Grandma."

„Okay… der würde ich aber auch aus dem Weg gehen. Emily ist also in deinem Hotel. Habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?"

„Nein um Himmelswillen, zum Glück nicht! Ich habe sie nur im Register gesehen und hab mich dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Gut für den Anfang." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„...aber…" fügte Lorelai hinzu, die genau wusste, dass Elias noch mehr zu sagen hatte.

„… aber meinst du nicht, dass dir ein bisschen Genugtuung gut tun würde? Und damit meine ich kein Geschreie. Nur damit sie sieht, was für ein toller und erfolgreicher Mensch du geworden bist, ohne das sie auch nur das Geringste damit zu tun hatte?"

„Wenn du das so sagst, hört sich das ausgesprochen gut an! Jetzt hast du dir einen kleinen Kuss verdient." Sie gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Woher hast du das nur? Warum bist du nur so verdammt optimistisch? Davon hätte ich auch gerne etwas."

„Du hast es. Ich habe es nämlich von der schillernden Frau die gerade vor mir steht gelernt, du warst nur gerade von deinen Gefühlen zu abgelenkt."

„Ach Kind du schmeichelst mir!"

Sie machte eine kleine Marilyn Monroe Pose und gab ihm einen Luftkuss.

„Dir braucht man gar nicht mehr zu schmeicheln, du weißt selber schon wie toll du bist!"

„Ha, kein Taschengeld diese Woche, Mister!"

„Nein nein, ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging sie wie an jedem anderen Tag auch zurück ins Inn und schaute sofort in Emilys Plan nach, wann deren Pause im Ruheraum eingeplant war. Fix verlegte sie sie in den privaten Ruheraum neben der Sparezeption. Diese Gelegenheit würde sie nutzen, um ihrer Mutter einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Als sie dann vor der Tür stand verließ sie wieder ein bisschen des Muts, den sie sich erarbeitet hatte. Sie sammelte sich kurz wieder und betritt den Raum.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Gilmore, ich bin Hotelleiterin und Besitzerin des Stars Hollow Inns. Ich habe es gestern leider nicht mehr geschafft sie persönlich zu begrüßen, das wollte ich jetzt nachholen. Ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

Emily richtet sich von ihrer Liege ein wenig auf, gekleidet nur in einem Bademantel. Lorelai fand, dass sie sehr alt aussah, älter als sie sich all die Jahre vorgestellt hatte.

„Guten Tag ihnen auch. Ja, es ist alles außerordentlich schön, danke der Nachfrage!"

Emily war noch damit beschäftigt ihren Bademantel richtig zu knoten und hatte deshalb noch nicht aufgeguckt. Aber warum erkannte sie ihre Stimme denn nicht?

„Heutzutage gibt es nur noch sehr selten Spas die man als perfekt bezeichnen könnte, geschweige denn Bedienungen, aber sie haben hier sehr angenehme Angestellte Miss…"

Emily blickte das erste Mal auf, betrachtete Lorelais Namensschild und stockte. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und wanderten langsam an dem schicken Kostüm entlang, bis sie Lorelais Gesicht erreicht hatte und blieb an ihren Augen hängen.

„Lorelai…" brachte sie nur hervor.

„Guten Tag ‚Mutter', gefällt dir mein Inn?"

Der Ruheraum war durch große Glastüren vom Rest des Spas getrennt, so hatten beide einen guten Blick auf die Sportrezeption, wo Rory gerade einem älterem Mann den Fitnessplan für den Tag erläuterte. Emily brachte noch immer kein Wort heraus, nickte aber auf ihre Frage hin, ob es ihr gefalle. Lorelai blickte durch die Tür zu Rory und winkte ihr zu. Emily folgte ihrem Blick nach draußen, doch Rory hatte sich bereits wieder ihrem Kunden zugewendet.

„Ist das…" Emily deutete mit ihrem Finger in Richtung Rezeption.

„Ja, das ist deine Enkelin Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, genannt Rory. Geboren in New York am 1985."

Emily atmete einmal tief ein und aus und sagte dann: „Es tut mir so leid, ich muss gehen."

„Nur zu, mich freut es sehr, dass ihnen ihr Aufenthalt hier gefallen hat, vielleicht beglücken sie uns bald mal wieder."

Emily stand auf und verließ schnurstracks den Raum und ließ eine grinsende Lorelai zurück. Das hatte ihr tatsächlich gut getan, sie fühlte sich erleichtert und frisch. Sie hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und Emily dadurch zum einknicken gebracht. Ha!

Emily fuhr wie Trance nach Hause, sie hatte gerade ihre Tochter nach fast 19 Jahren wiedergesehen und ihre Enkelin das allererste Mal und… sie waren wunderschön. Sie konnte ihre Gesichter gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Sie setzte sich Zuhause aufs Sofa und wartete.

* * *

„Emily was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch erst in zwei Tagen wiederkommen… Emily? Was ist los? Emily, seid wann sitzt du hier so?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Nun sag schon was los ist." Richard setzte sich neben seine Frau aufs Sofa, half ihr vorsichtig aus der Jacke und versuchte auch ihre Tasche aus ihrem Klammergriff zu entfernen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Wir sollten doch versuchen etwas über Lorelai herauszufinden. Wir müssen über unseren eigenen Schatten springen. Ich möchte nicht sterben und meine eigene Tochter und Enkeltochter nicht kennen und…"

„Warte, EnkelTOCHTER??? Woher weißt du das es eine EnkelTOCHTER ist?"

„Richard, ich war doch die letzten Tage lang im Spa."

„Ja, aber warum…"

„Nun lass mich doch mal aussprechen." Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Jaja, ich bin ja schon ruhig."

„Ich war im Spa des Stars Hollow Inns. Du kennst Stars Hollow?"

„Ja, man fährt ca. 30 Minuten die Hauptstraße hinunter und dann irgendwann rechts ab."

„Genau. Nun, und jetzt bleib ruhig, die Besitzerin und Leiterin dieses Inns kam mich heute in meiner Ruhepause besuchen um mich zu begrüßen… Richard, es war Lorelai."

„Was?" schrie er und musste sich an die Brust fassen.

„Ja, und sie hat mir ihre Tochter gezeigt, Lorelai Gilmore die Dritte, genannt Rory."

„Du hast heute unsere Tochter UND Enkeltochter gesehen?" eine kurze Stille legte sich über das alte Haus. „… wie geht es ihnen? Wie sehen sie aus?"

„Oh Richard du hättest sie auch sehen sollen, Lorelai ist zu einer sehr, sehr hübschen Frau herangewachsen und Rory steht ihr in nichts nach, auch wenn ich sie nur von Weitem gesehen habe… aber Lorelai war kalt zu mir, sie hat mich durchgehend gesiezt und mich ständig gefragt wie mir mein Aufenthalt denn gefalle und…"

„Warte, ihr gehört das Inn? Mit 34 Jahren besitzt sie ein Hotel in der Größenordnung?"

„Und sie scheint auch nicht verheiratet zu sein, denn auf ihrem Namensschild stand noch ‚Lorelai Gilmore', oder sie hat ihren Namen bei der Hochzeit behalten, das würde auch irgendwie zu Lorelai passen. Wie hat sie das nur gemacht? Ohne Geld und als alleinerziehende Mutter?"

„Komm Emily, lass uns meinen tollen neuen Internetanschluss mal benutzen und herausfinden, was dahintersteckt."

* * *

„Okay, login, google und ‚Richard Gilmore' eingeben und GO."

Lorelai wurden viele unsinnige Seiten auf der Suche nach aktuellen Infos über ihre Eltern angezeigt, aber zwischen all den Adressen stand ‚Stiles Cooperation' und da das die Firma gewesen war in der ihr Vater gearbeitet hatte, als sie ihn noch kannte, öffnete sie die Seite.

„So, Kontaktinfo… okay, alte Wohnadresse, was für ein Wunder und alte Telefonnummer UND alter Job… dann gucken wir mal nach der lieben Emily."

Sie tippte ihren Namen ein und erhielt eine Menge Seiten, ihr Name erschien in Seiten des DAR's, der Hartford Charity Foundation und des Bridgeclubs. Auch sie war ganz die Alte, wie vor fast 20 Jahren, als hätten sie zwischendurch keine Tochter verloren.

„Aber was habe ich auch anderes erwartet?"

„Was hast du nicht anderes erwartet?" Rory war unbemerkt ins Zimmer gekommen.

„Ach nichts, die Juicy Couture Anzüge sind nur schon wieder teurer geworden."

„Achso ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, was für eine Abzocke!"

„Ja, unmöglich!"

* * *

„Gut, Lorelai Gilmore und LOS."

„Oh mein Gott sind da viele Ergebnisse. ‚Stars Hollow Inn', ‚Stars Hollow Besitzervereinigung', ‚RGEG Obdachlosenstiftung'? Was ist das? Oh hier ist ein Online Artikel aus der Stars Hollow Gazette Online, ist aber schon ein bisschen älter. Lorelai Gilmore (32), Besitzerin und Leiterin des örtlichen Inns, alleinerziehende Mutter und Gründerin der Obdachlosenstiftung RGEG, welche die Initialen ihrer Kinder Rory und Elias Gilmore trägt, hat heute den vierten Stern für ihr Inn verliehen bekommen. Da wünschen wir ihr viel Glück für ihr zweites Inn in Litchfield, welches nächstes Jahr in Bau gehen soll."

„Wir haben einen Enkelsohn! Wow… und sie ist alleinerziehend."

„Und ist da auch ein Foto Emily? Ich will sie auch sehen!"

„Jaja, ich guck ja schon, ich bin nicht so gut mit Computern… hier ein Farbfoto von den Dreien vor dem Inn, es ist aber schon zwei Jahre alt."

„Oh mein Gott Emily!"

„Was denn Richard?"

„Ich kenne Elias, er spielt Golf bei mir im Club, ich habe ihn gesehen! Ich habe ihm aber leider nur sehr wenig Beachtung geschenkt, weil er farbig ist und ich dachte er sei der Caddie des anderen Jungen, der mit ihm da war, aber wenn Lorelai ein eigenes Inn hat, wird er jawohl nicht so einen Job machen müssen, oder? Und oh mein Gott, ich war auch noch unfreundlich zu ihm!"

„Lorelai hat ein Kind das Sport macht? Das hat er dann aber sicherlich nicht von ihr, das muss väterlicherseits sein. Wer der Vater wohl sein mag? Meinst du sie leben zusammen?"

„Wer weiß, aber Emily, wenn sie ein Inn eröffnet hat, dann muss sie die Schule nachgemacht haben und einen Collegeabschluss haben. Aber woher zum Teufel hatte sie all das Geld? Wovon konnte sie zwei Inns bauen, eine Stiftung ins Leben rufen und die Elias Aufnahmegebühr für den Club zahlen? Die ist enorm!"

„All diese Fragen kann nur sie selber uns beantworten oder Chris."

„Chris lassen wir daraus. Punkt und Ende."

„Na gut. Hörzu, ich habe einen Plan…"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ich moechte so gerne eure Meinung hoeren, gerade weil es meine erste veroeffentlichte Story ist und ihr sicherlich noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschlaege habt!


	3. Amazement

Kaptel 3: Amazement

„Junger Herr! Hallo? Junger Herr! Warten sie kurz, ich wollte mich nochmal ganz herzlich bei ihnen entschuldigen, dass ich ihnen neulich ihre Startzeit geklaut habe!"

Elias guckte den fremden Mann an und erkannte ihn dann erst wieder, es war dieser unfreundliche alte Kerl gewesen, der mit seinen tollen Kontakten ihnen die Startzeit streitig gemacht hat und ihn dann auch noch ignoriert hatte. Er drehte sich wieder um und sagte: „Letztens schienen sie sich nur bei meinem Freund entschuldigen zu müssen."

Langsam ging er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„…und das tut mir sehr leid, darf ich mich mit einer heißen Schokolade oder einer Limo im Restaurant bei ihnen entschuldigen? Es ist mir wirklich äußerst unangenehm und ich wollte immer schon mal wissen, was einen so jungen Burschen wie sie dazu treibt Golf zu spielen, ich dachte immer das wäre nur ein Sport für alte Männer wie mich."

Elias blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Na gut, aber sagen sie mir doch bitte erst wie sie heißen."

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache, wie heißen sie?"

„Elias Gilmore, meiner Mutter gehört das Stars Hollow Inn und sie eröffnet bald ein zweites Inn in Litchfield."

Elias konnte sich aus diesem Mann keinen Reim machen, erst behandelte er ihn total überheblich und von oben hinab und plötzlich wollte er ihn einladen und sich mit ihm unterhalten.

„Elias also, lass uns hinsetzten!"

„Gut, aber lassen sie mich bitte selber zahlen, ich lasse mich ungerne von wildfremden Menschen einen ausgeben."

„Du bestimmst! Kein Problem, obwohl ich natürlich gerne gezahlt hätte." Innerlich versetzte es Richard einen Schlag, dass Elias ihn, seinen eigenen Großvater, als Fremden bezeichnete, aber er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt.

Sie gingen die paar Schritte ins Restaurant in Stille und setzten sich dort dann an einen Fensterplatz.

„Nun Elias, du hast mir erzählt was deine Mutter macht, was macht denn dein Vater beruflich, vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja."

„Nun ja, ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, will ihn auch nicht kennen oder kennenlernen und selbst wenn ich das wollte könnte ich nicht, weil ich seinen Namen nicht weiß."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte kein unangenehmes Thema für dich anschneiden."

„Geht schon." Elias guckte aus dem Fenster.

„Hast du Geschwister?"

„Ja, eine große Schwester, sie heißt Rory, ist 18 Jahre alt."

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„Ich bin 16."

„Und trotzdem interessierst du dich für Golf?"

„Ja, aber ich spiele auch Fußball und Baseball im Verein."

„Nicht schlecht!"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mr…"

„Ich versteh schon, du musst nach Hause, das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Elias verschwand so schnell wie möglich mit seinem neuen Auto nach Hause. Eigentlich hatte er Zuhause gar nichts zu tun, aber dieser Typ, dessen Namen er noch immer noch nicht wusste, war ihm sehr suspekt.

* * *

„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Das Wichtigste im Kurzen?"

Emily nickte „Jaja, nun mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Er ist 16, spielt Golf, Fußball und Baseball und… er kennt seinen Vater nicht, er weiß noch nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen, will ihn aber auch nicht wissen oder ihn kennenlernen."

„Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass Lorelai den Namen nicht weiß, weil sie zu der Zeit mit zu vielen Männern intim war."

„Emily! Rechne mal nach, als Lorelai schwanger wurde, hatte sie eine 1-jährige Tochter, für so viele Männer kann sie gar keine Zeit gehabt haben! Als Lorelai eins war, hattest du noch nicht mal für mich Zeit und du hattest sogar ein Kindermädchen!"

„Haha… oder sie weiß den Namen nicht, weil sie betrunken einen One-Night-Stand hatte."

„Emily noch einmal! Sie hatte eine 1-jährige Tochter, war 18 und hatte kein Geld, sie war sicherlich nicht feiern! Was denkst du denn von unserer Tochter verdammt! Und selbst wenn, egal was passiert ist, wir hatten eindeutig Mitschuld, wir haben sie schwanger auf die Straße gesetzt, was zum Teufel haben wir anderes erwartet?"

„Ja… du hast recht." Emily dachte kurz nach und verzehrte dann das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Schwarzen hatte."

„Emily, würdest du mal bitte endlich damit aufhören? Du müsstest dich mal reden hören!!!" Richard wurde nun wirklich immer wütender.

„Ich mache mir eben Sorgen, sie hätte sich da sonst was für Krankheiten holen können!"

„Die Gefahren wären auch bei einem Weißen groß gewesen und außerdem, wir hätten uns die Sorgen machen sollen, als wir sie rausgeschmissen haben."

„Ach ich weiß Richard, mach es doch nicht noch schwieriger als es sowieso schon ist."

„Du bist diejenige die es hier schwieriger macht. Ach übrigens, Lorelai eröffnet bald ein zweites Inn in Litchfield, dass hat er noch gesagt. Schlaues Kind haben wir da, so gemütliche Inns mit Spa sind im Moment sehr beliebt."

„Je mehr ich über sie erfahre, desto mehr denke ich, dass sie ohne uns viel besser zurechtgekommen ist." Emily stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Ach mein Liebes." Richard legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden schon einen Weg zurück in ihr Leben finden." Plötzlich guckte Richard hoch „Was hast du eigentlich herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe vor dem Inn gewartet, bis Lorelai herausgekommen ist und dann bin ich ins Spa gegangen, aber Rory war leider nicht da und diese andere Frau dort konnte mir auch nichts Neues sagen, nur Sachen die wir schon wissen… erzähl mir von Elias, wie ist er so?"

* * *

„So meine Lieben, Al's, Joey's oder Luke's?" fragte Lorelai und blickte Rory und Elias erwartungsvoll an.

„Von Al's habe ich das Letzte Mal fast das Kotzen bekommen und Joey's hat heute geschlossen, weil seine Mutter krank ist, bleibt also nur noch Luke's." antwortete Rory.

„Gute Wahl und außerdem kommen wir da günstiger mit weg, weil Luke uns meistens nichts berechnet, außer er hat mal einen sehr schlechten Tag! Aber da ich ihn heute schon besucht habe kann seine Laune nicht allzu schlecht sein." Lorelai grinste breit.

„Oder das Gegenteil."

„Unwahrscheinlich." Sagte sie und grinste noch breiter.

„Also Ma, du und Rory besteht zwar darauf, dass da nie etwas laufen darf, aber das ist wirklich kindisch und dumm von euch! Ein Blinder ohne Ohren merkt, dass da was geht."

„Luke ist sowas wie mein Bruder, das wäre wirklich ekelhaft, stelle dir vor du und Rory müsstet euch küssen…"

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes! Rory und ich haben dieselbe Mutter, ihr beiden habt nur mal irgendwann wie Bruder und Schwester zusammengelebt… für nur zwei Wochen!"

„Aber als seine Eltern gestorben sind, war ich hier in Stars Hollow seine einzige Familie, den alten Griesgram, also seinen Onkel mal nicht mitgezählt."

„Das bedeutet nur viel Vertrauen und eine tolle Freundschaft, sind das nicht perfekte Voraussetzungen für eine funktionierende Beziehung?"

Da funkt Rory dazwischen: „Hör nicht auf ihn, seine längste Beziehung war zwei Wochen lang."

„Da hat sie leider recht Baby!"

„Na komm, es waren schon 20 Tage…"

„Davon war sie aber auch sieben Tage im Urlaub… und außerdem ist das auch egal, weil aus mir und Luke nie etwas werden würde, stellt euch das mal vor, wir würden uns 24/7 auf die Nerven gehen!"

„Aber eure Kinder wären ziemlich süß!" erwiderte Elias.

„Da hast du recht, bei so einer Mutter, aber ich habe schon zwei wunderbare Kinder, das reicht mir vollkommen!" Sie verwuschelt beiden die Haare und schließt ab: „Okay, es sei Luke!"

„Was, du willst es mit ihm versuchen?"

„Ach Quatsch, ich meine Essen!"

Elias verdrehte die Augen „Ach so… ich fahre, was wollen die Damen? Ach ne, weiß ich ja schon alles."

„Ich will aber dieses Mal eine doppelte Portion Chili Pommes!"

* * *

15 Minuten später

„Was ich dich vorhin noch fragen wollte, wie war dein Spiel heute? Du bist so spät zurückgekommen!"

„Ich musste da weg, da war so ein komischer Kerl, so Mitte 60… vor ein paar Wochen hat er mich noch ignoriert und plötzlich will er mich auf ein Getränk einladen und fragt mich über mein Leben aus, Freak!"

„Wie ist sein Name? Ist er auch im Club?"

„Er wollte mir seinen Namen nicht sagen und ist Fragen die ihn betreffen geschickt ausgewichen… aber er scheint im Club sehr wichtig zu sein, er hat neulich unsere Startzeit bekommen, obwohl wir die schon viel früher gebucht hatten… das war echt super scheiße."

Lorelai dämmert etwas und deshalb fragt sie: „Wie sah er denn aus?"

„Gigantisch groß, schlaksig, aber ein freundliches Gesicht und er hat nach Zigarre gerochen… außerdem schien er reich zu sein, weil er schicke Klamotten getragen hat. Wieso fragst du?"

Lorelai schlägt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und guckt sehr wütend: „Es könnte sein, dass das dein Großvater war, mit dem du gesprochen hast…" sie guckt Rory an und fügt hinzu: „Und meine Mutter wollte sicherlich mit dir sprechen, Katrina aus dem Spa meinte, dass eine ältere Frau sie nach dir und uns ausgefragt hätte… oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, diese Menschen! Sie haben doch schon genug angerichtet!"

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Großvater unterhalten?"

„Das könnte sehr gut sein! Es würde jedenfalls zu ihnen passen hinter meinem Rücken mit euch zu sprechen."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Elias.

„Abwarten, das war sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir etwas von den Gilmores gehört haben… Abwarten und Burger essen."

Alle drei schwiegen, aßen und gingen ihren Gedanken nach. Erst nach dem Essen, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen stellte Rory eine Frage: „Mum, hast du ein Bild von den beiden?"

„Ich habe fast nichts aus meinem Kindheitshaus mitgenommen, aber ich glaube ich habe ein Bild von Chris und mir, dass bei uns im Wohnzimmer aufgenommen wurde, wartet kurz, ich hole es eben!"

Lorelai verschwand über die große Holztreppe ins obere Stockwerk

"Das hier muss wirklich alles schwer fuer sie sein, immerhin ist ihr ziemlich viel scheisse passiert nachdem Emily und Richard sie rausgeschmissen haben."

"Genau, und jetzt tauchen sie ploetzlich wieder auf."

"Seid sie ihre Mutter und unsere… Grossmutter, man klingt das komisch, getroffen hat ist sie sehr ruhig und viel ernster geworden."

"Hey, ich habs gefunden!"

Lorelai setzt sich wieder zwischen ihre Kinder.

"Oh mein Gott seht ihr da jung aus!" staunt Rory.

"…und gutaussehend!"

"…und als ob ihr gerade etwas aushecken wuerdet!"

"Das haben wir staendig getan… Schatzi!"

"Nenn mich nicht so, ich bin 18 Jahre alt!"

"Oh doch Schatzi! Da, seht ihr das Familienprotait? Das sind meine Eltern und ich als ich circa 13 Jahre alt war."

"Wollten sie nie noch ein Kind?"

"Keinen blassen Schimmer, aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst, dass es so wird wie ich, ich hatte nie Lust auf Cocktailparties und Ballkleider!"

"Du in einem Ballkleid? Mit Reifrock?"

"Mit Reifrock…"

"Das bist ja ueberhaupt nicht du!"

"Das habe ich ihnen auch mehr als einmal versucht zu verstehen zu geben!"

"Komisch wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass das da meine Grosseltern sind, ich kenne sie ueberhaupt nicht. Nicht dass ich das will, aber komisch ist es schon, immerhin wuerde es uns ohne sie ja nicht geben…"

"Ich hatte zwar gehofft ich muesste dort nie mehr hin, aber wuerdet ihr in mein Elternhaus nach Hartford fahren wollen?"

"Hartford? Das ist ja fast um die Ecke!"

"Ja leider, aber die Wohngegend ist schoen und es fuehlt sich trotzdem an als wuerden mehrere Welten zwischen uns liegen! Also, wollt ihr? Ich moechte sie sowieso mal fragen was sie sich bei ihren zwei kleinen Aktionen gedacht haben, einfach so hinter meinem Ruecken… das macht mich echt wuetend!"

"Also ich waere dabei! Wenns fuer dich okay ist natuerlich nur!"

Lorelai wendet sich an Elias. "Und du? Waerest du dazu bereit?"

"Wie wuerde es dir damit geben?"

"Das ist bei mir wie mit Pflastern, lieber schnell abziehen, dann tut es weniger weh und es ist so auf jeden Fall besser als wenn sie hier auftauchen wuerden, der Gedanke ist einfach nur schauerlich!"

"Dann bin ich dabei, gehen wir Richard und Emily Gilmore besuchen!"

"Highway to Hell!"

* * *

"Gross."

"Gigantisch."

"Galaxisch."

". Graesslich. Gefaehrlich."

"Groesser als unseres und das ist schon gross!"

"Genau, nur dass unseres keine Hausmaedchen, Butler und frueher Kindermaedchen beschaeftigt."

"Du hattest ein Kindermaedchen? Ich dachte Emily sei Hausfrau gewesen?"

"Das schickte sich damals eben so… und ausserdem haette sie neben all dem Festeorganisieren ueberhaupt keine Zeit fuer mich gehabt."

Lorelai atmete tief ein und ging vorraus durch das grosse schmiedeeiserne Tor, blieb jedoch wieder vor der Eingangstuer stehen. Elias und Rory guckten Lorelai beide erwartungsvoll an.

"Bist du bereit? Soll ich klingeln?"

"Vielleicht war das doch nicht so eine gute Idee… lass uns wieder fahren."

Sie drehte sich um, um wieder zu gehen, Rory hielt sie jedoch zurueck.

"Wir sind jetzt schon bis hier gekommen, du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben."

"Aber dadrin warten Mr. und Mrs. Devil und wir sind total schutzlos!"

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden!"

"Du kennst sie nicht so wie ich sie kenne, sie koennen einen mit einem blossen Blick laehmen, glaubt mir!"

"Ich hoffe, dass ich sie niemals von der Seite kennenlernen muss, aber sie haben keinen Grund uns den Todesblick zugeben, wenns fuer dich zu schlimm wird gehen wir sofort wieder, versprochen, du gibst uns einfach ein Zeichen und wir gehen, sofort!"

Lorelai atmete erneut tief ein und aus, macht einen Schritt nach vorne und drueckte die Klingel.

"Auf geht's."

Die Tuer oeffnete sich und vor ihnen stand ein junges Hausmaedchen.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Isabella! Was kann ich fuer sie tun?"

"Guten Tag, sind Mrs. und Mr. Gilmore Zuhause? Koennten sie sie bitte rufen?"

"Gerne, aber wer soll ich ihnen sagen ist da?"

"Sagen sie ihnen die 'Familie' kommt zum Kaffeetrinken."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Herrschaften Familie haben, ausser natuerlich Lorelai Gilmore, Mutter, schrecklich Frau… Ups nein natuerlich nicht… aehm…"

"Ist schon okay, sie ist wirklich eine schwierige Frau und nach so vielen Jahren wird sie wohl eher anstrengender als einfacher geworden sein."

"Ja. Ich frage eben nach, was ist ihr Name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore die Zweite, ich bin die Tochter des Hauses und das hier sind meine Kinder."

Isabella starrte sie verdutzt an "Tochter? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Herrschaften ein Kind haben."

"Das wissen sie wahrscheinlich selber nicht. Koennten sie ihnen Bescheid sagen?"

Isabella nickte nur und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

"Fuer die Nachricht wird sie sicherlich gefeuert."

"Gefeuert?"

"Emily schafft es nicht ein Hausmaedchen laenger als eine Woche zu behalten, entweder werden sie gefeuert oder sie kuendigen, meistens ist es das Erste. Daran wird sich auch in den letzten 20 Jahren nichts geaendert haben."

Eine aufgeregte Stille verbreitete sich und Lorelai guckte ein bisschen aengstlich ins Richtung des leeren Tuerspalts.

"Die planen sicherlich erstmal einen Plan dadrin. Kommt bitte ganz nah zu mir, ohne euch schaffe ich das nicht."

Sofort geht jeweils ein Kind auf jede ihrer Seiten und und nimmt ihre Hand.

"Wir sind bei dir Mum."

"Danke meine Engel!"

Als Isabella wieder erschien sah sie ein bisschen aengstlich und gestresst aus, oeffnete die Tuer aber ein Stueckchen weiter um sie hereinzulassen.

"Seht ihr? Ich habs gewusst."

"Bitte folgen sie mir, Mr. und Mrs. Gilmore kommen sofort."

Sie fuehrte die drei ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ersteinmal unschluessig mitten im Raum stehenblieben.

"Eine Antiquiaetensammlung wie bei Mrs. Kim, nur aufgeraumt."

"Hier stehen ja ueberhaupt keine Fotos rum, nur das Gemaelde welches wir schon kennen."

"Ich wuesste zu gerne, was sie den Leuten erzaehlt haben was aus mir geworden ist, immerhin waren diese Leute der Grund warum sie mich rausgeschmissen haben."

"Du bist nach Frankreich ins Internet geganngen und spaeter bist du dort wohnen geblieben."

Schnell drehten die drei sich um und vor ihnen standen Emily und Richard Gilmore. Lorelai bemerkte, dass nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch ihr Vater viel aelter aussah als sie urspruenglich gedacht hatte. Auf beiden Gesichtern spiegelte sich nicht nur die Zeit sondern auch die Trauer wieder.

"Dann koennte ich jetzt franzoesisch…aber Italienisch gefaellt mir sowieso besser und das kann ich. Hallo Mutter, wir haben uns ja schon gesehen. Hallo Vater…"

Richard und Lorelai guckten sich tief in die Augen und Lorelai konnte sehen, wie Seine Augen ganz glaenzend vor Traenen wurden.

"Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Gilmore, ich bin Rory, also eigentlich Lorelai Gilmore die Dritte, aber das waere verwirrend, also koennen sie mich gerne Rory nennen."

"Guten Tag auch von mir Mr. und Mrs. Gilmore, ich bin Elias Gilmore, aber ich habe keinen Sptznamen."

Mehr wussten beide nicht zu sagen, also rueckten sie noch ein Stueckchen weiter an Lorelai heran und guckten sie hilfesuchend an.

"Hallo ihr drei und bitte nennt und Emily und Richard, lass es uns nicht noch unangenehmer machen als es sowieso schon ist." sagt Richard "Bitte, setzt euch, moechtet ihr etwas trinken?"

Lorelai guckt ihre Kinder an und die nickten vorsichtig.

"Ja sehr gerne, zwei Sodas und eine Weissweinschorle bitte."

Rory und Elias sind beide ueberrascht, wie ruhig Lorelai bleibt, waehrend sich Richard an die Getraenke macht.

"Lasst uns setzen ihr Beiden."

Die drei juengsten Gilmores lassen sich langsam auf das Sofa nieder, mit Lorelai noch immer in der Mitte. Sie laesst ihre Haende rechts und links neben sich liegen und Rory und Elias ergreifen sie sofort wieder. Emily setzt sich gegenueber auf einen ser Sessel und als Richard am Getraenkestand fertig ist, bleibt er zunaechst neben Emily stehen und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Elias, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich dich ohne dein Wissen ausgefragt habe, es war sehr falsch und es, es tut mir wirklich leid! Wir wussten einfach nicht was wir sonst tun sollten und als ich dich wiedererkannt habe und wusste, dass du unser Enkel bist, warst du die einzige Kontaktmoeglichkeit fuer uns."

"Verdammt Richard! Ihr haettet auch einfach im Inn anrufen koennen um an meine Nummer zu kommen, aber ihr haettet wirklich nicht so eine Aktion hinter meinem Ruecken abziehen muessen, lasst es in Zukunft einfach. Ihr habt mich damals rausgeschmissen, wenn ihr eure damals vorhattet jemals eure Enkel kennenzulernen, dann haettet ihr das nicht tun duerfen! All diese Jahre hattet ihr keinen Funken Interesse, ich habe die ganze Zeit zwei Doerfer entfernt von hier gelebt! Wenn ihr Kontakt gewollt haettet, waere es ein leichtes gewesen! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wo ich ueberall durch musste!" Sie schluckte einmal schwer und schloss die Augen "Ohne Geld… Ohne Ziel… Ihr haettet direkt zu mir kommen muessen und nicht im geheimen zu meinem Sohn oder Emily zu meiner Tochter, auch wenn das nicht so geklappt hat, weil sie nicht da war. Was habt ihr euch bloss nur dabei gedacht?"

"Wahrscheinlich haben wir uns nicht besonders viel dabei gedacht, es tut uns leid, aber es ist soviel Zeit vergangen und wir wollten so gerne wissen was aus dir geworden ist, besonders nachdem ich dich in deinem Inn getroffen habe, du warst so kuehl, aber stolz und schoen… wir wollten, wir wollten wissen wie du es soweit gebracht hast. Zwei tolle Kinder, eigenes Inn und ein zweites unterwegs… willst du uns die Geschicht erzaehlen?"

"Ich brauche eine kleine Pause. Rory, Elias, kommt ihr beiden eben allein zurecht?"

"Natuerlich, nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst."

"Danke, ich bin gleich zurueck."

Lorelai verschwand nach draussen, lehnte die Haustuer aber nur an und setzte sich in ihr Auto. Sollte sie ihnen wirklich alles erzaehlen? Die Wahrheit wird ihnen sehr weh tun, aber das haben sie ja auch verdient… oder wuerde sie es ihnen dann zu einfach machen? Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Frankreich…

Waehrenddessen im Wohnzimmer

Emily brachte als Erste in Ton heraus.

„Auf welche Schulen geht ihr?"

„Ich mache dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss an der Chilton und danach gehe ich zur Universitaet. Ich wurde zu Princeton, Harvard und Yale angenommen, ich glaube aber, dass Princton nichts fuer mich ist."

„Ich bin nach Yale gegangen, eine sehr gute Schule, mit vielen guten Professoren!"

„Die hat Harvard aber auch, wie gesagt ich ueberlege noch."

„Und du?"

„Ich gehe auf die Stars Hollow High, aber wenn meine Noten dieses Jahr gut genug sind werde ich auch nach Chilton gehen."

„Willst du auch Studieren, in Yale oder Harvard?"

„Nein, lieber etwas kleineres und ausserdem wuerde ich da sowieso nur mit Sportstipendium reinkommen!"

„Yale hat wirklich super Sportangebote und…"

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ihr beide seid so ziemlich die Letzten mit denen mein Bruder oder ich gerne Smalltalk fuehren wuerden, nachdem was ihr unserer Mutter angetan habt. Ihr habt wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, oder?"

„Rory…" kommt von Elias Seite.

„Nein ich…"

„Wir koennen das gut nachvollziehen!"

Doch in dem Moment kam Lorelai wieder herein und sah aus als ob sie geweint haette.

„Was koennt ihr nachvollziehen?"

„Das die beiden keine grosse Lust haben mit euch zu sprechen. Sie haben uns gefragt ob wir wissen was alles passiert ist und um gleich darauf zu antworten… wir wissen, dass du ein Inn hast und ein zweites in Bau hast, die RGEG Obdachlosenstiftung gegruendet hat und dass du offensichtlich mit 18 erneut schwanger wurdest. Willst du die Luecken fuer uns fuellen?" fragte Emily.

„Erst habe ich eine Frage an euch… Wie konntet ihr die letzten fast zwei Jahrzehnte bloss mit euch selber leben? Sicherlich habe ich eure Ehre durchs schwangerwerden verletzt, aber war es das wert, war es das wirklich wert uns nicht zu kennen und jetzt diese Fragen stellen zu muessen?"

„Nein… natuerlich nicht. Das wurde uns sehr schnell klar, aber wir haben uns geschaemt. Es tut mir sehr leid."

„Mir auch." fuegte Emily „besonders nachdem wir dir nicht einmal mehr richtig Tschuess sagen konnten, weil du die selbe Nacht schon gegangen bist."

„Ich konnte euch nicht mehr in die Augen blicken, also bin ich frueher gegangen. Wollt ihr die lange oder die kurze Version?"

„Mach es wie du meinst, wie es dir am Besten passt."

Lorelai nickte nur kurz und begann dann „Ich bin mit einem netten Ehepaar euren damaligen Alters mit nach New York City gefahren. hatte einen Bruder , der ein Asylantenheim in der 53sten leitete und dort haben sie mich dann erstmal untergebracht. Sie haben mir aber natuerlich spaeter immer wieder angeboten zu ihnen zu kommen, aber ich wollte sie nicht mehr ausnutzen als ich es sowieso schon tat."

„Du warst im Asylantenheim? Oh mein Gott, wie lange?"

„Zwei Jahre, bis ich ihr Angebot schliesslich annahm, ich habe dann zwei Wochen bei den Danes gelebt, bis ich einen Job im Independence Inn als Kindermaedchen bekommen habe, wo ich mit Rory gegen eine kleine Miete im Geraeteschuppen wohnen durfte."

„Geraeteschuppen?" fragte Emily.

„Eindeutig besser als das Obdachlosenheim. Hier hatte ich jedenfalls ein Einzelzimmer und einen Job mit guter Bezahlung! Auf der Strasse fuers Singen habe ich lange nicht so viel bekommen!"

„Oh mein Gott Lorelai, warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Erstens habt IHR mich rausgeschmissen, falls ihr es noch nicht vergessen habt zweitens war ich viel zu stolz um zu euch zukommen und drittens war ich gluecklich!"

„Natuerlich… und wie bist du vom Kindermaedchen zur Hotelkettenbesitzerin geworden?"

„Habt ihr gar nicht rechachiert?"

„Nur sehr wenig."

„Mit 20 Jahren habe ich begonnen das College nachzuholen um im Inn bessere Jobs machen zu koennen. Ich war nach bereits zwei Jahren schon Stellvertretende Geschaeftsfuehrerin, nach Mia natuerlich."

„Wer ist Mia?"

„Sie war, nach den drei Danes, die einzige Vertrauensperson die ich in Stars Hollow hatte. Sie war Rory, Elias und meine Familie."

Auf diese Worte mussten Richard und Emily hart schlucken, sie konnten all diese Dinge kaum fassen.

„Mit 22 ist mir dann das passiert, was mir die zwei Inns und die Obdachlosenstiftung finanziert hat… ich habe… ich habe in der Lotterie 3 Millionen Dollar gewonnen."

„Wow! Nicht schlecht und wie…"

„Lasst mich erstmal erzaehlen."

„Okay."

„Ich habe dann als Mr und Mrs Danes kurz nacheinander gestorben sind in das Diner ihres Sohnes Luke investiert und als ich meinen Abschluss in der Tasche hatte habe ich das Stars Hollow Inn gebaut. Mia musste wegen das Independence Inn wegen Brandschaeden verkaufen und nun wohnen dort Privatleute. Naja, und den Grund fuer die Stiftung kennt ihr ja nun auch. Mein zweites Inn baue ich in Litchfield… achso und Chris kommt circa einmal im Jahr vorbei um Rory zu besuchen, habt ihr Kontakt mir ihm?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn mal auf der ein oder anderen Feier gesehen, er ist uns aber nur aus dem Weg gegangen." antwortete Emily.

„Gut, also das ist meine… unsere Lebensgeschichte in kurz."

„Mum, meinst du nicht du solltest die ganze Geschichte erzaehlen?" fragte Elias vorsichtig.

„Aber…" Lorelai guckte ihn flehend an und wendete sich wieder an ihre Eltern „Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

„Ja," meint Emily „eine habe ich da schon noch…" man sieht ihr an, dass es ihr sehr unangenehm ist zu fragen „wer ist Elias Vater?"

„Siehst du, jetzt musst du es sagen…"

„Sieht ganz danach aus… also erstmal Elias hat nicht wirklich einen Vater."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Wenn ihr nachrechnet merkt ihr, dass ich nicht nur Rory halb auf der Strsse bekommen habe, sondern auch dass ich dort mit Elias schwanger wurde… waehrend eines Aufstandes. Ich hoffe den Rest koennt ihr euch denken, sonst waerd ihr wirklich ziemlich schwer von Begriff. Erzaehlen muss ich euch die Einzelheiten nun wirklich nicht unbedingt… entschuldigt mich, ich gehe eben zur Toilette."

Emily und Richard gucken sich einige Momente verwirrt an „Was meint sie damit?"

„Ist das nicht ziemlich offensichtlich?" fragt Rory.

Elias erloest sie: „Kurz: Mein sogenannter ‚Vater' war ein schwarzer, obdachloser Vergewaltiger, daher meine Hautfarbe, falls ihr euch gewundert habt, Richard musste sich jedenfalls erst daran gewoehnen."

Als beide letztendlich verstanden hatten was damals passiert war, sprang Emily auf, sagte es gehe ihr nicht gut und verschwand nach oben. Richard blieb wie versteinert sitzen.

„Grandpa, geht es dir gut?" fragte Rory.

„Danke, aber wir haben eure Freundlichkeit wirklich nicht verdient. Oh mein Gott, mein kleines Baby…" er stuetzte sein Gesicht in seine Haende „Das gibt es doch nicht, was haben wir bloss getan?"

Keiner der beiden antwortete, denn Lorelai kam zurueck und sagte ruhig „Ich glaube, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um zu gehen, ich sehe, dass Emily schon weg ist? Passt ja gut, wuerdet ihr beiden bitte schon vor ins Auto gehen und schon wenden?"

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?" sagt Emily von hinter Lorelais Ruecken.

„Ja, ich habe mich jetzt lange genug zusammengerissen, meine Kinder haben euch kennengelernt, darauf hatten sie ein Recht und ihr wisst was geschehen ist, worauf ihr auch irgendwie ein Recht habt, jetzt habe ich das Recht zu sagen, dass ich euch erstmal ein paar Jahre nicht wiedersehen moechte" nun wendet sie sich wieder an ihre Kinder „Ihr koennt natuerlich jederzeit wieder herkommen, damit habe ich keinerlei Probleme, aber mir tut es zu sehr weh in diesem Haus zu sein, mit all den Erinnerungen."

„Lorelai, es tut mir alles so sehr leid, wenn ich koennte wuerde ich alles rueckgaengig machen! Wenn ich die Zeit zureuckdrehen koennte, wuerde ich es tun! Ich habe nie gewollt, dass dir etwas schlimmes passiert, das musst du mir einfach glauben!" Emily weinte nun offen.

Durch das Klingeln des Telefons wurden alle aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und Lorelai sagte: „Wenn das eine deiner DAR Frauen ist, sag ihr, dass ich aus Frankreich liebe Gruesse sende und dass es mir sehr leid tut, dass ich nie besuchen gekommen bin. Oh und wenn es Straub oder Francine sind sag ihnen sie koennen mich mal. Kommt ihr Kiddos?"

Lorelai die noch immer stand drehte sich um, blieb jedoch noch stehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, schoen sie… aehm euch mal kennengelernt zu haben."

„Tschuess, man sieht sich sicherlich auf dem Golfplatz, schoen sie kennengelernt zu haben… euch."

Beide ergreifen wieder eine Hand von Lorelai und zu Dritt verlassen sie das Haus.

„Die drei sind so vertraut, Rory und Elias lieben ihre Mutter wirklich ueber alles."

„Sie ist ja auch zum bewundern, sie ist eine wahre Heldin."

* * *

„Es ist wirklich spaet, lasst uns morgen sprechen ihr Suessen, ist das okay?"

„Ja, Gute Nacht Mum, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

„Ich auch. Gute Nacht und versuch wenigstens ein oder zwei Stunden zu schlafen."

„Danke, ihr kennt mich einfach zu gut."

„Dafuer sind wir doch da."

„Eigentlich nicht, es sollte andersherum sein."

„Das ist alles gegenseitig Mum und das ist auch gut so!"

„Oh ihr werdet mir viel zu schnell erwachsen! Ich bin stolz auf euch!"

„Du warst hier die tapfere und nicht wir, wir haben ja kaum etwas gesagt."

„Ihr habt mich toll unterstuetzt! Ohne euch waere ich da nie hingegangen, geschweige denn haette ich sie echt zur Rede gestellt oder ihnen alles erzaehlt…"

„Okay, das stimmt allerdings!" grinste Elias.

„Nun schlaft!"

Es werden noch dicke Kuesse ausgetauscht, bis alle in ihre Zimmer verschwinden. Lorelai greift sich noch das Telefon bevor sie in ihren Raum geht und waehlt eine vertraute Nummer.

„Hey Luke, bist du noch wach? …Oh das tut mir leid!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

REVIEW! Bitte!


	4. Reparations

Chapter 4: Reparations

Als Rory morgens aufsteht sitzt Elias bereits am Tisch und wartet aus sie, er deutet nur auf einen Zettel auf dem stand: ‚Guten Morgen ihr Suessen! Wir treffen uns bei Lukes zum Freuhstueck, konnte nicht mehr schlafen! Lorelai'

„Na dann mal los!"

„Oh, bekommen wir jetzt Geschwister?"

„Du denkst doch auch immer nur an das Eine!"

„Glaubst du etwa, dass sie erst heute frueh hingegangen ist?"

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass da nichts laeuft und ganz besonders nicht heute."

„Du ich habe gleich Baseballtraining und heute darf ich wirklich nicht fehlen, ich muss aus dem fruehstuecken also heute mal auschecken! Tut mir echt leid."

„Geht schon, viel Spass beim Selbstmord!"

„Nur weil ihr beiden Sport hasst heisst das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht auch Menschen gibt, die ihn ganz gerne moegen!"

„Gut, dass Dean dich hat wenn er hier ist um ueber Sort zu reden, dann muss ich das nicht tun."

„Siehst du, du liebst so einen Menschen!"

„Ach hoer doch auf!"

„Und Luke! Luke mag Sport auch!"

Rory verdreht die Augen. „Wie auch immer, iss was bevor du losfaehrst!"

„Ja Mama."

„Mum wuerde dir genau daselbe sagen wie ich."

„Nervt trotzdem!"

„Tschuess Bruderherz!"

„Bye Rory und gib Mum `nen Kuss von mir."

„Mamakind!"

„Ach, das bist du doch selber, tu bloss nicht so! Machs einfach."

* * *

„Nun gibt mir endlich meine fuenfte Tasse wenn ich sie haben will, ich bin eine zahlende Kundin!"

„Nicht-zahlende Kundin und ausserdem ist es deine siebte und nicht deine fuenfte, nein, du hattest eindeutig genug fuer heute!"

„Das hast du bei den letzten vier auch schon gesagt und ich habe ihn trotzdem bekommen!"

„Sechs und die Haelfte hast du dir selber genommen!"

„Ich liebe es, dass wir deine Versicherung so veraendert haben, dass ich jetzt auch hinter die Theke kann!"

„Kann aber nicht darfst, nciht mehr seid du den Kaffee immer so stark zubereitest! Warum habe ich mich zu dieser bescheuerten Versicherungserweiterung bloss bereiterklaert? Bringt nur Aerger!"

„Rede nicht so, alle lieben meinen Kaffee!"

„Sind ‚alle' etwa deine Kinder?"

„Die auch, aber auch Miss Patty, Kirk, Babette und Andrew und dieser Typ mit den langen Haaren, der hier manchmal auftaucht!"

Luke verdreht die Augen „Da kommt ja noch eine von deiner Sorte!"

„Hey Rory!"

„Hey Mum, Hey Luke! Einen Kaffee bitte!"

„Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Beim Baseball."

„Ach stimmt, hast du ihm gesagt etwas ordentliches zu essen?"

„Ja, aber du kennst ihn ja!"

„Er hat nie soviel wie du gegessen, das habe ich bereits beim Stillen gemerkt!"

„Baeh, wir sind hier in MEINEM Diner, hoer auf vom Stillen zu sprechen."

„Dann geh eben Kunden bedienen und hoer nicht hin."

„Auch meine Kunden sollen das nicht mit anhoeren muessen!"

„Reg dich ab und geh, ich hoere schon auf von der Natuerlichsten Sache der Welt zu sprechen."

„Stuhlgang ist auch natuerlich, aber das will auch keiner hoeren!"

„Ih, das hast du jetzt gesagt und das war um einiges ekelhafter!"

Als Luke weg ist geht Lorelai hinter den Thresen um sich und Rory noch einen Kaffee zu einzuschenken.

„Und einen Donat bitte! Seid wann bist du denn bitte schon hier?"

„Seid Luke aufgemacht hat und circa vier Stunden laenger!?"

„Wie? Du bist gestern Abend wirklich sofort hergekommen?"

„Naja, erst haben wir nur telefoniert und dann meinte er, dass er wegen der Kaese und Milchlieferung sowieso in zwei Stunden aufstehen muesste, er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen koennte und dass ich einfach rueberkommen sollte. Also bin ich hergekommen, wir haben geredet und ich habe ihm beim Oeffnen geholfen."

„Und hast fuenfzehn Tassen Kaffee getrunken…"

„Kommt hin! Und es tat sehr gut mit ihm ueber alles zu sprechen, weil er mich bereits seid 17 Jahren kennt!"

Luke kommt wieder hinter die Theke: „Du sollst nicht selber Kaffee holen."

„Es war ja niemand anderes da um uns Kaffee zu geben, der Service hier laesst wirklich zu wuenschen uebrig!"

„Wie auch immer, keinen Schritt mehr hinter die Theke, was moechtet ihr essen?"

„Das Uebliche mit extra Bacon und noch einer Tasse Kaffee bitte!"

„Pancakes mit Ruehrei, doppelt Bacon, mehr Kaffe und zwei Donats bitte, einen mit Krokantstreuseln und den anderen mit Schokoglasur!"

„Und du isst das alles auch auf?"

„Eigebtlich hast du recht, gib mir noch zwei Pancakes mehr, dann sollte es genuegen. Sag mal kennst du mich ueberhaupt?"

„Schon mal an eine Karriere als Wettesserin gedacht? Oder ihr beiden im Duo? Der staehlernde Magen scheint in der Familie zu liegen!"

„Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt… Elias isst nicht so viel und das habe ich schon beim Stillen bemerkt, er hat immer wenig getrunken, bescheidener Junge…"

„Ich wollte es ja nicht anders… hey Andrew, was darfs sein?"

„Einen Spezial Kaffee bitte."

„Ich verkaufe keinen Spezial Kaffee, waehle etwas anderes!"

„Ich meine diesen herrlich starken Kaffee, den Lorelai neulich gemacht hat!" wendet sich an diese „Der war wirklich spitze!"

„Hast du ihn dafuer bezahlt das zu sagen?"

„Luke, wann genau haette ich das machen sollen? Ich war gestern bei meinen Eltern und danach hier, du haettest das sicherlich mitbekommen!"

„Euer Essen ist unterwegs" und er verschwand in die Kueche.

Lorelai begann in ihrer Handtasche herumzukramen: „Ich habe jetzt nur einen Fuenfer hier, die andere Haelfte bekommst du spaeter, Andrew!"

„Danke! Ich fand deinen Kaffee wirklich besser!"

„Wozu habe ich dich dann bezahlt?"

„Naja, immerhin stelle ich mich damit in Lukes Schussbahn!"

„Da wirst du recht haben, trotzdem!"

„Hier euer Essen."

„Bekomme ich nun den Kaffee?"

„Geh zu Weston's wenn du meinen Kaffee nicht trinken willst."

* * *

2 Wochen spaeter

„Hey ich bin Zuhause!"

Lorelai kommt mit einem riesigeb Paket durch die Tuer.

„Wo ist Elias? Wozu habe ich einen Sohn, wenn der mir noch nicht einmal beim Tragen hilft?"

„Sehr nett danke!"

Elias kam um die Ecke und nahm Lorelai den Karton ab „Was ist das?".

„Ich weiss es nicht, das hier kam beim Inn an, aber ohne Absender."

„Oh das ist spannend!" sagte Rory, die gerade in den Raum kam „Mach auf!".

Lorelai nahm sich ein Messer und oeffnete damit den Deckel.

„Hier liegt ein Zettel obendrauf… Na toll die Handschrift meiner Mutter… Irgendwie habe ich gewusst, das das nicht das Letzte war was wir von denen gehoert haben!"

„Na lies schon!"

„Und bitte laut!"

„Nun lass sie doch slebst erstmal!"

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor euch…'Hallo Lorelai! Wir hoffen es geht euch gut! Wir wussten schnell nachdem wir dich rausgeworfen haben, dass wir einen sehr grossen Fehler gemacht haben, aber erst nach unserem Gespraech von vor zwei Wochen ist uns das ganze Ausmass bewusst geworden. Wegen uns musstest du so viel schlimmes durchmachen und es tut uns mehr als alles andere leid dir so weh getan zu haben, bitte verzeih uns! Im Paket sind einige Fotos und Kleinigkeiten die du vielleicht gerne haettest, aber damals nicht mitnehmen konntest. Du hast wundervolle Kinder grossgezogen und wir sind sehr stolz auf dich, dass du alles was du hast alleine aufgebaut hast. In Liebe, deine Eltern.'"

„Schoen geschrieben." meinte Rory.

„Aber das macht nicht alles gut was passiert ist."erwiderte Elias.

„Schau nach was sie mitgeschickt haben Mum!"

Lorelai legte den Brief zur Seite und nahm als erstes eine kleine Box in die Hand.

„Ich weiss was es ist, aber ich haette niemals gedacht, dass es noch existiert!"

Sie oeffnete die Box und zeigte den Inhalt Elias und Rory.

„Zaehne?"

„Ja, meine Milchzaehne! Immer wenn ich einen Zahn verlor, legte ich ihn unter mein Kopfkissen, wie auch ihr es immer getan habt und am naechsten Morgen lag noch eine Kleinigkeit daneben. Ein bisschen Geld oder Suessigkeiten meistens. Ich glaube aber, dass mein jeweiliges Kindermaedchen das gemacht hat und nicht meine Mutter, aber es ist trotzdem eine schoene Kindheitserinnerung, davon gibt es nicht viele."

Als naechstes holt sie ein Kuscheltier aus dem Paket.

„Und Hasi! Das es den auch noch gibt! Mit diesem Kuscheltier habe ich so manche Gewitternacht durchgestanden." Sie kuesst Hasi den Hasen mitten auf die Schnauze und legt ihn zur Seite.

„Warum bist du nicht zu Emily gegangen, wenn du Angst hattest?"

„Sieht sie so aus als ob sie gut Schwaeche akzeptieren wuerde? Da habe ich lieber wachgelegen, bis das Gewitter vorbei war als zu meinen Eltern ins Bett zu gehen."

Nun zog sie einen Briefumschlag hervor auf dem stand: ‚Eine Kostbarkeit' Sie oeffnete ihn und zog ein Foto heraus.

„Rory, darf ich dir das erst Bild zeigen, was jeh von dir gemacht wurde?"

Rory nahm das Bild entgegen. Es war ein Ultraschallbild, welches Lorelai bei ihrem ersten Arztbesuch bekommen hatt, noch bevor sie ausgezogen war.

„Ich fand schon damals, dass du sehr intelligent ausgesehen hast!"

„Das ist ja irre, mein erstes Foto!"

„Woran hast du das gesehen?"

„Na an ihrem riesigen Kopf!"

„Vielen Dank!"

„Nein wirklich man sieht soetwas! Bei Elias hat man den muskuloesen Koerperbau gesehen, mit einem bisschen kleinerem Kopf!"

„Haha sehr witzig, ich lach mich schlapp!" Die Frauen kriegen sich derweilen vor Lachen kaum mehr ein.

„Warum hast du es nicht mitgenommen?"

„Ich hatte es nicht bei mir im Zimmer, deshalb musste ich es dalassen um einen unbemerkten Abgang gewaehrleisten zu koennen! Ich bin wirklich froh es wiederzuhaben!"

„Und ich erst!"

Als vorletztes holte sie etwas buchfoermiges heraus, welches aber in rotes Geschenkpapier verpackt war. Es hatte keine Beschriftung.

„Das letzte eingepackte Geschenk das ich von meinen Eltern bekommen habe war zu meinem 15ten Geburtstag. Es war ein Gutschein fuer einen fortfuehrenden Tanzkurs und perlenohrringe, mein etwa hundertstes Paar."

„Du hast getanzt? So richtig mit Ausdauer und Bewegung? Das haette ich gerne gesehen, dann haette ich jetzt etwas um mich ueber dich lustig zu machen!"

„Hey! Chris und ich waren gar nicht so schlecht im Standarttanz... wir haben sogar Wettbewerbe gewonnen! Tanzen war fuer uns die Moeglichkeit uns ausserhalb der Schule zu treffen! Es war sonst schwer... es musste immer ein Anstandshuendchen dabei sein! Hat im Endeffekt ja auch nichts gebracht..." sie blinzelt Rory zu „du solltest also gluecklich sein, dass ich tanzen war! Warte, lass uns erst das letzte angucken, bevor ich das hier auspacke!"

Sie nahm eine Videokassette in die Hand und wurde rot.

„Oh nein, hier ist ein Beweis fuer unsere Tanzkuenste... der Connecticut Tanzwettbewerb U18, dieses Video wurde aufgenommen, als ich etwa eine Woche mit dir schwanger war Rory...Uiuiu... ihr wollt das sicherlich nicht sehen, ich glaube das waere extrem langweilig fuer euch!"

„Zu spaet, uns kannst du jetzt nicht mehr abhalten!"

Elias nahm Lorelai geschickt das Tape aus der Hand und rannte zum Recorder.

„Na schauen wir mal, aber erst moechte ich wissen, habt ihr gewonnen?"

„Wollt ihr euch nicht ueberraschen lassen?"

„Aehm... NEIN!"

„Okay okay! Ja, wir haben den Pokal abgestaubt, aber es war ein Wanderpokal was bedeutete, dass wir ihn wieder abgeben mussten... ich haette ihn allein schon gerne um ihn Kirk unter die Nase zu reiben... jedes Jahr schlaegt er mich bei diesem bescheuerten Tanzmarathon!"

„Here we go!"

Eine schwarze Buehne wird angezeigt, bis von oben ein Lichtspot kommt und auf einen jungen Chris im schicken Frack und die junge Lorelai in einem enganliegendem Tanzoutfit faellt.

„Sexy Mum! Kein Wunder, dass all meine Kumples auf dich stehen!"

„Was? Die stehen auf mich? Da fuehle ich mich aber sehr geschmeichelt, du solltest die mal oefter hierher einladen!"

„Mum, du bist doppelt so alt wie die!" protestiert Rory.

„Bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht ein gutes Kompliment von Zeit zu Zeit zu schaetzen weiss!"

„Du bekommst von saemtlichen Maennern um dich herum staendig Komplimente!"

„Nicht von Michel!"

„"Der ist doch auch schwul!"

„Pscht seid still, ich will das Kommentar hoeren!" funkt Rory dazwischen.

Auf dem Bildschirm tanzen Lorelai und Chris bereits fleissig.

„Das ich das mal konnte und vorallem so beweglich war! Oh, jetzt kommt eine sehr coole Stelle!"

Der junge Chris hebt Lorelai an den Hueften hoch, welche sich horizontal ausstreckt.

„Habt ihr den Sprung nicht aud Dirty Dancing geklaut?"

„Dirty Dancing kam erst 1987 heraus mein Schatz, geht also gar nicht!"

„Stimmt."

„Das war ein schoener Tag, man waren wir verliebt! Uns konnte scheinbar nichts trennen, ausser natuerlich dann meine Bekanntmachung vier Wochen spaeter."

„Weiss Miss Patty das?"

„Nein! Sie hat keinen blassen Schimmer und bitte belass es auch dabei Elias Gilmore! Sonst wird es folgenschwere Konsequenzen fuer dich haben junger Herr!"

„Jaja..." gibt Elias vor zu verstehen, kann sich das Lachen aber leider nicht verkneifen. „Ich werde mal gucken, was ich gegen meinen inneren Schweinehund so tun kann!"

„Na toll... sie wird es allen erzaehlen und ich muss mit 9jaehrigen zusammen den Wiener Walzer tanzen! Ich haette das Video lieber sofort verschwinden lassen sollen, als ich gesehen habe was es war!"

„Denk dran, egal was ich tue, es liegt in keinster Weise in meiner Verantwortung!"

„Was habe ich bei dir bloss falsch gemacht Mr Gilmore? Ui das grosse Finale! Guck! Und vorbei."

„So jetzt moechte ich wissen was im Geschenk ist, mach schon auf!"

„Das sagst du nur weil es Buchfoermig ist!" Lorelai nimmt das Paekchen erneut in die Hand und reisst es gespannt auf. „Das ist ein Fotoalbum! ‚Familienerinnerungen'... gut dass sie nicht ‚'Schoene Familienerinnerungen'geschrieben haben, das waere gelogen gewesen."

In den folgenden Stunden sprachen die drei ueber Lorelais Kindheit und wilden Jahre und ueber die jetzige Situation und wie sie das am Besten haendeln sollten.

„Ich werde nicht wieder auf sie zugehen, aber ich werde sie auch nicht wegstossen, das will ich ihnen goennen! Hey genug fuer heute, ich bin hundemuede!"

Rory gaehnt breit: „Ja, es ist schon spaet und ich habe mir fuer heute noch ein Lesepensum festgelegt!"

„Du gehst ohne lesen ins Bett junge Dame du brachst deinen Schoenheitsschlaf, steh lieber frueher auf, in deinem Zustand kannst du sowieso nichts behalten!"

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, gute Nacht!"

* * *

Am naechsten Tag sitzt Lorelai an ihrem Schreibtisch im Stars Hollow Inn und starrt vor sich hin, dann nimmt sie entschlossen einen Fueller und Briefpapier und beginnt zu schreiben.

‚Liebe Emily, Lieber Richard.

Ich habe gestern euer Paket bekommen und moechte mich fuer die Geste bedanken. Wenn es als Entschuldigung gedacht es , dann reict es nicht aus, aber diese Dinge bedeuten mir sehr viel und ich freue mich sie wieder bei mir zu haben. Es kann einige Zeit dauern, bis ich euch verzeihen kann, wenn ich es ueberhaupt kann. Natuerlich war ich damals nicht ganz unschuldig, ich bin viel zu jung schwanger geworden und war spaeter zu stolz um frueher Hilfe von den Danes anzunehmen, aber all das rechtfertigt euer Verhalten nicht im Geringsten. Ich bin selber Mutter und habe als solche mehr Erfahrung als ihr als Eltern. Nichts wuerde mir ferner liegen als eines meiner Kinder rauszuschmeissen, weil ich Angst um meinen Ruf habe und mich dann zwanzig Jahre lang nicht fuer es zu interssieren. Ich wuerde eher wieder auf die Strasse gehen bevor ich soetwas tun wuerde. Ich moechte jedoch, dass meine Kinder ihre Grosseltern kennen, ich weiss wie gern ich Granny immer da hatte, obwohl es mir eigentlich am meisten Spass gebracht hat zuzusehen, wie sie Mum ein bisschen quaelt, wie diese es auch mit ihren eigenen Hausmaedchen macht. Aus diesem Grund moechte ich euch zu uns zum Essen einladen. Passt euch naechsten Freitag um 19.00 Uhr? Unsere Adresse findet ihr im Absender. Mit freundlichen Gruessen, Lorelai.'

Lorelai faltete den Brief, steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag und beschriftete ihn mit den beiden Adressen.

„Wenn das mal gut geht, Lorelai." sagt sie zu sich selber.

* * *

Freitag

„Mum, wo ist meine Krawatte mit den Golfbaellen?"

„Du brauchst keine Krawatte, ein Hemd ohne Sacko und eine Stoffhose reicht vollkommen aus oder wenn ich darueber nachdenke, eine Jeans mit T-Shirt, das bist viel mehr du!"

„Ich glaube ich greife auf eine Kombi zurueck, Jeans mit Hemd."

„Was immer du moechtest! Rory? Bist du schon fertig? Sie muessen bald kommen! Sookie? Alles paletti in der Kueche?"

„Ja, sag einfach Bescheid, dann bringe ich das Essen raus!"

„Du bist die Beste Sookie, ich liebe dich! Als ich meine Eltern zum Essen eingeladen habe ist mir entfallen, dass ich dann ja auch wirklich etwas essbares servieren muss! Du bist meine Rettung!"

Sookie kommt aus der Kueche. „Du siehst toll aus und das alles nur fuer deine Eltern?"

„Nein, ich fuehle mich so wohl und ich will ihnen zeigen, dass es mir gut geht."

Punkt 19.00 Uhr klingelt die Tuer.

„Kiddos! Antreten!"

Alle drei stellen sich in einer Reihe vor der Tuer auf und Lorelai oeffnet den Gilmores.

„Guten Abend, kommt rein!"

„Hallo ihr drei!"

„Hallo Lorelai! Hallo Rory und Elias! Ihr habt ein wirklich schoenes Haus, es ist riesig! Was fuer ein Fundament hat es?"

„Frag mich nicht, kommt doch erstmal rein. Und ausserdem sieht es von draussen viel groesser aus als es eigentlich ist!"

Emily und Richard folgen Lorlei in ihr grosszuegiges Wohnzimmer und staunen weiter.

„Also Lorelai, ich muss schon sagen, sehr beeindruckend!"

„Setzt euch, moechtet ihr etwas trinken? Ich habe alles was das Herz begehrt."

„Wasser gern, danke Lorelai." antwortet Emily.

„Fuer mich etwas schoenes Hartes on the Rocks, ich lass mich ueberraschen."

„Oh da habe ich etwas Schoenes fuer dich!" Sie gibt Emily ein Glas Wasser und Richard seinen Drink „Singlemort Whisky aus Irland. Da waren wir letztes Jahr im Urlaub, dort gibt es sehr viele roothaarige Menschen!"

„Mhm, der schmeckt super Lorelai, dankeschoen!"

„Gerngeschehen."

„Wie laufen die Inns?"

„Sehr gut, das Stars Hollow Inn laeuft sehr gut wie immer und das Litchfield Inn feiert in zwei Wochen Eroeffnung, ihr seid natuerlich eingeladen, wenn ihr die Zeit findet."

„Nichts lieber als das, wir lassen alles stehen und liegen."

„Oh Richard... Dad... Richard, ich werde Luke mal fragen, was dieses Haus fuer ein Fundament hat und es dir dann sagen."

„Warum hast du dieses Haus gekauft, wenn du nicht weiss in was fuer einem Zustand es ist?"

„Oh, Luke hat mir beim aussuchen geholfen, alleine haette ich das nicht gemacht."

„Macht dieser Luke viel hier?

„Er ist versorgt uns mit unserem Grundnahrungsmittel, Kaffee! Und Essen und er repapriert alles was hier mal kaputt geht im Haus."

„Gut das ihr jemanden habt der auf euch aufpasst. Ist diese Nachbarschaft sicher?" „Kein Notruf seid 1970 und damals war es nur eine alte Frau die ihre Katze mit einem Massenmoerder verwechselt hat."

„Das ist sehr beruhigend." sagte Richard

„Ja, genau Richtung um Kinder grosszuzuziehen." meinte Emily.

„Ja, besser als die Strasse... Sorry, Low Blow."

„Damit koennen wir leben, haben wir verdient." reagiert Richard und guckt zu Emily die nickte und nach unten blickte.

„Nein, wie sollen wir in einen Heilungsprozess gelangen, wenn ich das Thema immerwieder rauskrame, ich werde mein Bestes tun, versprochen."

„Schon gut."

Etwas spaeter

„Das Essen war vollzueglich, ich hatte einen sehr schoenen Abend." sagte Emily, als sie an der Tuer standen um sich zu verabschieden.

„Tschuess!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!"

Lorelai schliesst die Tuer und dreht sich um. „Oh man, das kann noch lange dauern, habt ihr gemerkt wie verkrampft wir alle waren? Ich konnte mich manchmal nicht mehr zusammenreissen, weil ich sie sogerne einfach nur angeschrien haette."

Draussen am Auto stehen Emily und Richard und reden auch ueber den Abend.

„Vielleicht verzeiht sie uns schneller als wir dachten, wir muessen einfach nur geduldig sein, ich glaube dasselbe gilt fuer Rory und Elias. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Luke mal mit einladen, Lorelai spricht staendig von ihm."

„Ja,... ich habe jetzt das Beduerfnis eine ‚kleine'Spende an die RGEG Foundation zu machen, was denkst du?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Richard!"

Wieder im Innern des Hauses.

„Das sehe ich genauso wie du Mum."

„Oh ihr beiden, ihr seid mein Ein und mein Alles, ich kann immer auf euch zaehlen!"

DAS ENDE


End file.
